That Southern Girl
by MHbuttaz4ever
Summary: AU, Olivia Benson is the star of the basketball team, has the worst girlfriend ever, and has a drunk for a mother. Its not the best life but a certain southern blonde makes everything better. Its not the best story.
1. The Diner

"She shoots, she scores!" Shouts Olivia Benson, making a 3 pointer, to her best friend, Elliot Stabler.

Elliot wipes off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "Whatever, I'll beat you next time."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thats what you said last time."

Olivia Benson was the star of Tanners High School Girls Basketball team. She was also openly gay, except to her mother, cause she knew everyone already begun to think she was when she cut her hair short and started wearing leather jackets. Her girlfriend, Heather Blake, was the captain of the Tanners Cheerleading Squad.

Elliot Stabler grinned. "Well this time I mean it," Elliot looked around before dropping his voice to a whisper, "Hey, where is your bitch girlfriend."

Olivia looked around and frowned, "I don't know and I don't care," She stated.

Olivia didn't like her girlfriend, at all. But she had to date her. Why? Because if she didn't Heather would tell Olivia's mother, Serena Benson, that she was gay. Olivia once put it like this, _"Heather is the most selfish, uptight, ungrateful bitch."_

Elliot sighed. "I wish you would just dump her. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Liv looked down then up. "My mom would literally kill me, duh," She pointed toward the gym doors, "Come on let's get out of here I'm tired of practicing for the finals."

When they got out of the school gym they made their way to the school parking lot.

"See ya," Elliot said.

"Bye."

Elliot got into his car and Olivia got on her bike. Then they left. Elliot was going straight home. But Liv was starving, so she started driving toward her favorite diner, Betty's Diner.

It took her 5 minutes to get to the diner. She parked and went inside. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty.

Liv looked around for Betty. She didn't have to look long cause she heard her name being called behind her.

"Olivia Benson," Olivia turned around to see Betty with her hands on her hips, and frowning, "Why haven't I seen you in a week? Are the finals more important then the person who has watched you grow up since you were 2 years old?"

Olivia could tell she was playing around, so she smiled. "Come on. Nothing is more important then Betty," She walked over to Betty and gave her a hug, after a quick hug she pulled back, "I have just been busy with school, the finals, my mom, and my girlfriend."

Betty frowned, "Your still with her," Liv nodded, "She doesnt treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Olivia."

Olivia nodded, "I know. But I can't let Mom find out. She'd kill me."

Betty got a look of concern on her face, "How is Serena, anyway."

Liv looked down, "Oh, you know, still vomiting, passing out, and drinking."

Betty put Liv into a warm embrace, "Oh, sweetie. Dont worry your gonna be 18 next year. Then you can join the police academy."

Liv nodded, then smiled. Pulling away from Betty she sighed, "Thanks Betty, but I don't want to think about that," She looked around, "I came to eat."

Betty chuckled, "Let me guess,"

"The Benson Special." They said at the same time.

Liv smiled, "You know it."

Betty pointed over to a spot in the corner, "Go sit over there, and your food will be done in a jiffy."

Olivia walked over to the table and sat down. She pulled out her iPod and started to listen to music.

After a moment, she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. When she looks up she wasn't prepared for what she saw. _Holy Shit! She's beautiful_.

It was a blonde with blues eyes, Olivia's favorite. She was in a waitress uniform, holding a plate with one hand.

Olivia didn't relize she was staring until she saw a hand move in front of her face, and jumped."Oh, um sorry. What did you say?"

The blonde smiled. "I said here is your food." She set down the plate.

Olivia turned slightly pink, "Uh, thanks."

The blonde gave Liv a small smile before turning around and walking over to wait some more tables.

Olivia didn't know she was staring at the blonde until she saw Betty sit down.

"Her name is-" Betty didn't get to finish.

"HEY, Pooky!"

Liv's eyes widened at the front door. It was Heather.

Before she made her way over, Olivia whispered to Betty, "How does she know this is the diner I go to?"

"Hell if I know, dear."

Heather finally got to the table. "How was practice? Are you going to win the Finals? You better." She commanded.

Liv gave a small unconvincing smile. "Of course. I'll win, the other team wont even see it coming."

Heather looked at Betty, "Um, can I sit down?"

Betty got up and left without saying a word. Leaving Heather sitting across from Olivia.

"Thank you so much." Heather said looking Olivia straight in the eye.

Olivia got a confused look on her face, "What did I do?"

"Isn't it obvious. You made me more popular," She saw the still confused look on her girlfriends face, "You are basically the hottest boy in school. So-"

"Woah, Woah. I'm not a boy. I'm a chick. I have tits." Olivia explained cutting Heather off.

"Yea. We all know that. We're just calling you that because every girl in school wants to fuck you."

"Who's, 'We'?"Olivia asked.

"The popular kids." Heather stated.

Olivia put her face in her hands. _Think of your mom killing you. Don't brake up with her. It's gonna be alright._

"Well, anyway I have to catch up with Jennifer at the mall," She stood up then bent down and gave Liv a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Baby."

Then she left.

_THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!_ Olivia screamed inside her found herself doing that a lot since she started going out with Heather.

Then a southern accent broke her out of her misery. "Hey you alright?"

Olivia looked and saw it was the blonde, blue eyed waitress. She couldn't help but smile. "Uh, I am now." She frowned at how cheesy that sounded,_ Really Liv._

The blonde blushed. "Um, can I sit down with you?"

"Of course." She said a bit too quickly.

The blonde sat down, across from the brunette.

"I'm Olivia Benson, but some people call me Liv. You can call me that if you'd like."_Stop rambling._

The blonde chuckled."Okay, Liv. My name is Amanda Rollins." _I love it when she rambles._

_Woah, it feels different when she says my nickname._

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So, I haven't seen you around." Olivia said.

"Oh, I just moved here. My mom wanted us to live with Grandma Betty."

Olivia's mouth dropped, "Betty is your grandma?" Amanda nodded, "Why didn't she ever tell me she had a granddaughter?"

Amanda shrugged, "Maybe, she forgot."

Olivia shook her head, "So, do you go to school?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, my mom home schools me. What school do you go to?"

"Tanners High School."

Amanda nodded. "Was that your girlfriend that was in here a little bit ago?"

"Um, maybe. You could say that. I mean she kisses me and calls me her girlfriend. But does that mean we're together, yea I guess it does but-"

She was cut off by Amanda holding up her hand."You don't like her."

"Yea, I mean I would break up with her, but she threatened to tell my mom I was gay."

Amanda frowned, "Your mom doesn't know your gay? Why haven't you told her?"

"You don't know my mom. She already hates me enough. But anyways sorry if I keep rambling."

"It's ok I think its cute."

Liv turned pink, "I think your cute," Liv looked down, _Damn it, _"I mean, I think you have a pretty face and you have a very attractive southern accent... if that makes what I said before any better."

"Amanda! Come on, there is tables that are ready to order." Betty told Amanda from the kitchen.

Amanda stood up, "Hey, here is my number. Just call me, maybe."

Liv grinned, "Ok."

"Bye."

"Later."

Then Amanda turned around and Olivia got up, put money on the table, then left.

_That went well._ They both thought at the same time.


	2. Amanda's House

**A.N- Hope it's okay with ya'll that I put Amanda as a girly girl in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

"Are you even listening?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Olivia and Elliot were at the Stabler's Residence in Elliot's room. Elliot was playing video games, while Olivia tried to talk to Elliot about Amanda.

Elliot sighed, paused the game and turned his full attention on his best friend, "Of course I was listening," He paused, "Ok I wasn't listening."

Olivia sighed, "Never mind Elliot."

"No tell me. I'll listen this time."

"Ok, well I went to the diner, then Heather showed up and told me every girl in school wanted to fuck me. Then she leaves and I'm mad and then the most beautiful, blonde comes over and asks me if I'm okay. I said something cheesy, she sat down, we talked, then she gave me her number."

Elliot started shaking his head.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"How do you get all the girls. I'm just as hot as you."

"El, straight girls go gay for Benson."

Elliot sighed, "I still don't think it's fair. I mean I don't have a girlfriend, but my best friend, whose a girl, has one," He stopped, "Can you hook me up with someone?"

"Me? I don't know we might have different taste in women," Olivia tried explaining.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Come on. We both like blonde and blue eyed."

"Fine, I'll look out for one." Olivia said giving up.

"Hey, what about that friend of yours, Alex Cabot, is it?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "NO! No, no, no. You are not dating Alex. Me and her have some history."

Elliot put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Then who can you think of."

She thought for a moment, "I think I know who. She lives in my neighborhood, " Olivia stood up, "Hey, I got to go. I think I might call Amanda when I get home."

Elliot stood up too, "Wait, what's this girls name?"

Olivia opened the door, "Kathy." She threw over her shoulder.

Then she walked out of the Stabler residence, got on her bike and made her way over to her house.

When Liv pulled up in her driveway she didn't see her mom's car. She shrugged and made her way to the front door and into the house.

When she opened it, like always she was hit in the face with the smell of alcohol. But she didn't see her mom anywhere. _Whatever, I think I'll just text Amanda. _

Olivia made her way to her room. Jumping on her bed she took out her cell phone and started texting Amanda._ Hey, it's Liv, I was just wondering if u wanted to maybe hang out sometime. :) _, she pressed send and waited for a response.

Three minutes after, her phone beeps. She looked at the screen and saw, _Hey Liv, I would luv to hang out with you sometime. Just call me whenever and you can come over, address is 435 Baller Street. 3._

After reading all of the text she laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling, she knew 75% of this was good, but 25% of this was bad. The good percent is that she just found a girl that might make her life complete. The bad percent is that if she really wants to date Amanda then she would have to break up with Heather and we all know why she can't do that.

_What if I just brake up with Heather when I turn 18. No I can't let Amanda wait that long. Who knows she might not even like me._

The sound of the front door being slammed open broke Olivia from her thoughts.

"OLIVIA! Are you here?"

_Fuck!_

"Yea, Ma. I'm here."

Then her door swung open revealing her drunk mother.

"I need you out. I brought a guy home and it would kill the mood with a 17 year old down the hall," She turned around, "Need you out in five minutes." She threw over her shoulder.

Olivia didn't even blink before she grabbed her overnight backpack and raced out the door, onto her bike, and out of her driveway.

Olivia didn't know where to go. But then she thought of Amanda. _I have to call her first though. _She saw a nearby park , she stopped at the park to call Amanda.

Olivia took out her phone and dialed Amanda's number.

It rang until Olivia heard Amanda's voice.

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Hey Amanda, I need a place to stay overnight. Is it ok if I come over?"

"Um, sure. Yea just come over."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. See ya later Amanda."

Amanda smiled, "Later."

Olivia hung up._ Why am I doing this, I barely know the girl. I met her for 20 minutes. Whatever I'm not going home and Elliot is at his Uncle Joe's house._

Olivia got back on her bike and drove toward Amanda's house. She kept driving until she stopped in front a small house with a guest house. She drove up the driveway and stopped, got off her bike, making her to Amanda's front door.

She rang the door bell. After a minute she heard it open. When she looked up it wasn't Amanda but a girl that looked almost exactly like Amanda.

"Uh, Hey. Is Amanda home?" Olivia asked, a little nervous.

Relization spread over the girls face, "Oh, your that Benson girl, Amanda and Grandma Betty talk about you all the time," Olivia looked down to hide her blush, "Oh, and Amanda is in the guest house, just ring the bell."

Olivia nodded, "Thanks."

The girl closed the door so Liv made her way over to the guest house. She rang the bell and Amanda opened it after a split second.

Amanda smiled, "Hey Olivia. Come in."

Olivia stepped in the house and looked around, "Thanks," _This is a nice place,_ "This is a nice place."

There was a queen sized bed with pink and purple flowers in the middle of the wall opposite of the kitchen. Then there was a 25in tv in front of a fluffy, pink couch. A purple dresser lay up against the wall facing the side of the bed.

"You really like pink and purple, don't you." Olivia said.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if your not much of a girly girl," Amanda walked closer to Olivia, "Anyway, why did you have to come over to stay the night? Not that I don't want you here, it's just why?"

"Oh, my mom brought a guy home. She told me to get out. So I did and I thought this is the perfect time to get to know you better." Olivia told Amanda while sitting down on the couch.

Amanda sat right next to Liv, "Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

Amanda put her hand on Olivia's thigh and started to rub it. Olivia looked down at her Amanda's hand.

"Uh, maybe we can go to the mall. Is that ok?"

Amanda frowned, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, I like it when you rub my leg, it's just-"

She was silenced by Amanda placing a soft kiss on her lips. Olivia still had her eyes closed when Amanda pulled away.

Olivia opened her eyes, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Amanda smiled, "No."

Olivia was more confused then you all who just read the last thing Amanda just said.

** A.N- I'm just as confused as you**


	3. Sticking to Her Word

**A.N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just my Uncle died and I went to his funeral and I've just been upset. But reading fanfiction makes me a little bit better. I guess I was just really depressed but I thought if these people want me to write then I have to do it. But can we put all this beside us, I hope you can forgive little MHbuttaz2000. Besides that this is a really short chapter cause it was hard to think after not writing for awhile. **

Olivia jumped up, away from Amanda, "Wait, what. I thought you liked me?"

Amanda stood up, "I do like you."

Olivia shook her head in complete confusion, "Then why did you say no?"

Amanda laid down on her bed, "Isnt it obvious? You already have a girlfriend. Break up with her, then we can go out."

Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed, "But she'll tell my mom. Then my mom will kick me out. I don't have anywhere to go."

Amanda slid over to sit next to Olivia, "If she does kick you out then you can come stay with me."

Olivia looked straight into Amanda's eyes, "Really?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah and besides aren't you going to turn 18 next year?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll break up with Heather," Olivia looked around, "Where do you want me to sleep tonight?"

"You can bunk with me or you can sleep on the couch. Just no touchy feely, alright?"

Olivia smiled, "I can't promise you anything. I'm just gonna change. I'll be right back."

Olivia grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom. When she stepped in the bathroom and closed the door, she walked over to the mirror to look at herself.

"Okay, Olivia. You got to think of a plan to make her weak in the knees." Olivia whispered to herself.

She looked through her backpack for a black bra and boy shorts. Once she found them she put them both on.

Amanda was getting impatient, "Olivia, hurry up. I have to change too, ya know?"

Olivia grinned, stepping out of the bathroom, she leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll change you."

Olivia's voice startled Amanda. When Amanda looked up she felt her jaw drop. Amanda sat up real fast and shook her head, "No. Olivia I said no touchy feely. You have a girlfriend. Remember?"

Olivia walked closer to Amanda, "Oh, sorry she must have slipped my mind. We both know she isn't really my girlfriend," Olivia stood at the end of the bed with hungry eyes, "Now, come on. I know you want it."

Olivia started climbing up the bed on both hands in knees, like a predator. Once she was eye to eye with Amanda she spoke in a whisper, "Don't you?"

Amanda couldn't say no._ Who would say no to her? But I have to. I am sticking to my word._

Amanda squeaked out a "No."

Olivia gave a hurt and surprise look. She backed away from Amanda, "Okay, I'll just change back into some PJ's. I think I'll just sleep on the couch. I'm sorry Amanda."

With that Olivia walked into the bathroom to change into some real PJ's. Leaving Amanda to try and control her breathing.

**A.N- Why did she say no to a hot Olivia Benson in just her bra and underwear? I guess she really wants to stick to her word.**

**Thx for the reviews guys.**

**Again I am really, really, really sorry.**

**Love MHbuttaz2000**


	4. Getting to Know You

**A.N- So in this chapter Amanda is told a story about a past girlfriend of Olivia, that we sort of know.**

After Olivia was done in the bathroom she made her way to the couch with slumped shoulders. Amanda immediately saw the hurt in Olivia's body language.

Olivia laid down on the couch, throwing a blanket on herself after finding a comfortable position. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She really didn't want to talk to Amanda, so she pretended to sleep.

It didn't work, "Olivia I know you're not sleeping. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Amanda apologized in a sincere voice.

Olivia sighed, "No, I should be apologizing to you. I was taking advantage of you," She sat up and turned to look at Amanda, "It will never happen again. I just got a little carried away."

Amanda smiled, "It's alright," Amanda got up to join Olivia on the couch, sitting right next to her, "And I hope it happens again, but not when you still have a girlfriend. Even if you think she is a selfish asshole. She is still your girlfriend."

Olivia gave an understanding nod, "Yea, your right."

"I'm always right," Amanda bragged, earning a glare from Olivia, "I'm kidding and besides I still don't know you that much."

Olivia snorted, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

"That's easy. Basketball. I'm the star of Tanners High School Girls Basketball Team."

Amanda looked impressed.

"What's your favorite sport?" Olivia asked.

"Mine, is Volleyball. I go all the time to play at the fitness center a couple blocks from here, with my friends."

"Cool."

Amanda started thinking of another question, "Have you ever had a psychotic girlfriend?"

"Who hasn't? Her name was, Alex Cabot. I really liked her. Until one day I come home from basketball practice and she is in my room waiting for me. So I ask her 'Hey sweetie, what's going on?'. She asks 'Where have you been?'. Which is strange because she knows I have practice every Wednesday. So I say 'Basketball practice'. Out of nowhere she starts yelling at me saying that I'm such a liar. She starts throwing stuff at me, then storms out of my house. I look down at my bed and there is a picture of me and my friend Jane holding up a cheerleader on our shoulders. She must have thought I was doing her."

Amanda looked baffled, "Whoa, that's crazy."

Olivia nodded, "What about you?"

Amanda immediately said, "Casey Novak. It's a very long story. I'll tell you about it some other day," She looked at the clock, "We should really get to sleep I have work tomorrow at the diner. You want to come and hang out there?"

"Of course. I can even see Betty."

Amanda laughed, "Remember when you said she never talked about me. Well, she talks about you all the time. Non- stop. She said you were beautiful, funny, and smart."

Olivia was happy the lights were dim, so Amanda couldn't see her turn bright pink.

Amanda stood up and walked to her bed. She laid down and pulled the blankets over her body. Reaching over to turn off the lamp, she said one last thing, "Her words didn't do you justice. Your perfect. Just to let you know." Then she closed her eyes and was finally in a deep slumber.

Olivia laid back and whispered to herself, "Oh, Betty why couldn't you tell me about her before I started dating Ms. Bitch A Lot."

She pulled the blanket over herself. Falling in a deep sleep and was immediately taken over by a wonderful dream about a sweet southern girl.

**A.N- I know it's another short story but I just felt like I needed to end it there. Sorry**

**Thx for the Reviews and Follows.**

**Love MHbuttaz2000. :)**


	5. Jacky and Kim

_**A.N- This might be a little sad in the beginning to some people. **  
_

_"Mommy, stop it!" 8 year old Olivia Benson screamed at her mother, Serena Benson._

_Serena pushed the little girl away from her. "Olivia, leave me alone. This little mutt broke my bottle of vodka." She said grabbing her gun._

_Olivia had tears streaking down her olive tanned cheeks. "He didn't mean to. Jacky was just chasing a rat. Please, don't hurt him."_

_Serena didn't listen she grabbed the dog and dragged it outside by its blue collar. Throwing it in front of her, she aimed the gun._

_"MOMMY!"_

_BANG!_

_Olivia ran to the dog. "I'm sorry Jacky I shouldn't have brought you into this home." She turned around. She saw her mom looking at her with a smirk._

_"Serves him right."_

_Olivia saw red and shouted,_

"I HATE YOU!"

Amanda was startled awake by Olivia's outburst. Running to Olivia's side, she started shaking her awake. "Olivia. It's alright you're just having a bad dream."

Olivia's brown eyes popped open to see blue eyes staring at her. Olivia sat up, a confused look entering her face. "What happened?"

Amanda looked at her with concerned eyes, "I woke up to you screaming 'I hate you'," Amanda put her arm around Olivia, "Is everything alright?"

Olivia shook her head, "It was just a nightmare about Jacky."

"Who's Jacky?"

"Just some dog," Olivia said waving it off.

Olivia tried to get up, but Amanda pulled her back next to her, "Who is Jacky?"

Olivia looked in her eyes, "When I was eight, this dog was roaming the neighborhood. So I brought it home. My mom was sober when I brought it home so she said we could keep it. That night she was really drunk and I was on the couch coloring and this stupid rat had to run by. Jacky chased it all the way to where my mom keeps her vodka. He accidently knocked one over and it broke, vodka went everywhere." Olivia stopped.

"Then what happened?" Amanda asked

"My mom heard the noise, so she came stumbling out of her room, totally intoxicated. She saw Jacky standing next to the mess so she walked over to her closet. I knew what she was going to do. She grabbed her rifle out of a box on a shelf. I asked her to stop and that Jacky didn't mean to. She pushed me away and grab him by his blue collar, dragged him outside. She aimed the gun. I screamed. Gun went off." Olivia started to cry. Amanda grabbed her into an embrace.

"The worst part is she was smirking. After I told her I hate her she grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the house. I watched through the window, she was burying him, but she took the collar off and threw it in the trash," Olivia looked around, "Next day, I went through the trash, found the collar. Jacky's neck was small."

Olivia put her foot up on the coffee table to show the blue collar on her ankle. "I wear it all the time. For Jacky."

Amanda and Olivia look straight into each other's eyes. They both had blurry vision. It was getting hard to see, so they wiped the tears away.

"I am so sorry Olivia." Amanda told her.

"It's alright. That's really why I don't want my mom figuring out I'm gay. I'm afraid she will hurt another person I love. Whether it's you or someone else."

The look of understanding spread across Amanda's face. That's why she didn't want to break up with Heather. "Oh Olivia. Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have treated you so badly."

Olivia put her head down, "The only person who knows about Jacky is my mom. And now you," Olivia paused, "You see, Amanda. It's not about me. Heather is so selfish. I didn't want anything to do with her. Yea, maybe I'm popular now, but I never wanted that. The only thing I wanted was to be Olivia Benson, the girl who can't get through a whole book without falling asleep. The girl who plays Dragon Ball Z with her best buddy. But you see, nothing ever good happens anymore ever since I was made, something bad always happens. I'm just broken."

Before Amanda could say anything, a crash came from the family house. Olivia and Amanda ran over to the house, the door was unlocked so they let them self in. They made their way into the kitchen to find Amanda's sister on the floor with a broken glass and Amanda's mother standing over her.

"Kim, if you wanted a glass of water you should have come told me." The mother said.

Kim looked up at her, "But it's five in the morning and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry Mama."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Amanda shouted, making her presence known.

The mother turned around to find her daughter standing next to a brunette. She frowned, "Who is she?"

Amanda pointed at Olivia, "This is Olivia my friend. Olivia this is my mom."

Olivia stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Rollins."

The mother shook her hand, "Call me Sheila. Nice to meet you."

Sheila turned her attention back to Kim, "Go change. You might have glass on your clothes," She helped Kim up, "And get to bed you still have three hours of sleep before we go to the mall."

Kim walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Sheila looked at Olivia and Amanda, "How come I didn't know she was over Amanda?"

Amanda smiled innocently, "Because she doesn't like to talk that much." She tried.

Sheila didn't look convinced, "Amanda. Did you forget."

Amanda looked down at the ground, "Maybe. I was just so excited she was coming over. Next I'll tell you. I promise."

Olivia snickered.

Amanda glared at her, "Hush up."

Olivia smiled, "Sorry."

Sheila turned around to go sleep for a couple more hours, but threw some words over her shoulder, "Olivia she isn't getting a girlfriend till she turns eighteen."

Olivia and Amanda turned red a that.

_**Thx for the reviews.**_

_**Love MHbuttaz2000**_


	6. That Ali Chick

**A.N- Okay in almost every fanfiction there is going to be a jealousy problem. So I decided to start one. If you don't like after you read this, tell me, and I will sum it up. **

After Olivia and Amanda slept for four more hours, they started getting dressed. Olivia change first and Amanda after.

"Do you have a car? Or do you want me to drive us there on my motorcycle?" Olivia asked, when she saw Amanda come out of the bathroom.

Amanda gave a surprised look, "You have a motorcycle?" Olivia nodded, "Cool. And no I don't have a car. That's why I'm working at the diner. Saving up."

"I thought I looked like the person to drive motorcycles?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, you look like the person who would pick up girls in a mustang."

Olivia nodded, understanding. "I was going to buy one of those, motorcycles are better."

"How?"

Olivia walked behind Amanda, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Because most girls get scared. I like it when they hold on tight to me. Like I'm their teddy bear.

Amanda smiled and turned around in Olivia's arms, "Well it's your lucky day. I get really scared on motorcycles," She pulled herself free from the strong arms, grabbing her stuff, she walked to the door, "You coming?"

Olivia grabbed her bag and ran outside to her bike. Amanda laughed at the excitement. Olivia hopped on her bike and grabbed the helmet. "Here, you wear this. I don't want you getting hurt."

Amanda smiled at her. "Are you always so protective?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, but to only people who deserve it."

10 minutes later they made their way into the diner. Immediately they were greeted by Betty.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Betty embraced them into a group hug.

"Good." Amanda and Olivia said in unison.

Betty looked at them suspiciously. "Why did you girls arrive here at the same time."

Olivia looked at Amanda, "You got this one, right?"

Amanda mumbled, "Apparently, " To herself and looked at Betty and told the truth, "Well Olivia called and said she wanted to hang out so I said 'Sure. Want to stay over?' She said yes. Then she wanted to come to the diner with me, so yea. There you have it." Okay, maybe she lied. A little.

But Betty looked convinced, "Alright. Olivia go take seat at the counter. I'll get you some breakfast. Amanda go get your apron on and wait some tables, please."

Olivia walked over to the counter and sat down, while Amanda walked over to the hooks to grab her apron.

While Olivia was sitting down looking at the menu she heard a voice say, "Hello, may I take your order?"

Olivia looked up to find raven haired girl with brown eyes, and was about 5.2. She was looking at Olivia funny.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take a coffee one cream two sugars. Also, I'll have stuffed French toast, with a side of scrambled eggs, please." Olivia told the girl.

The girl smiled, "Anything else."

"Oh, and um can I get a glass of water with ice." Olivia asked.

"Anything for you." She gave a wink and walked off.

_Crap! Not another one._ Olivia thought.

Betty walked over on the other side of the counter to stand right in front of Olivia. "Why the long face?" She asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Nothing," She looked into the kitchen to see the girl take a glance at her then walk over to the chef to tell him her order. Olivia pointed at her, "What's her name?"

Betty turned to see who Olivia was pointing at. She looked at Olivia, "That's Ali. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just-" She cut herself off. "Just don't tell Amanda, okay?" When Betty nodded she continued, "I think she flirted with me."

Betty nodded, "I don't blame her."

Amanda came out of nowhere and asked, "You don't blame who for what?"

Olivia jumped, "Whoa, next time can you not sneak up on me like that?"

Amanda snickered, "Sorry. Again, you don't blame who for what?"

Betty looked at Olivia to cover it up. And she sort of did. "It's a surprise." She said with a smile.

Amanda looked convinced, "Okay, well I'm gonna go tell John the orders."

Betty turned her eyes back on Olivia, "Why do you think she was flirting with you?"

"Because she said 'Anything for you'. Then gave me a wink."

"Okay so what if she flirted with you?"

"I guess nothing. I'm getting a little carried away nevermind."

"Okay, but if I were you, I would stay away. Amanda said when she asked this girl out and the girl said no, she ruined her life. I haven't heard from her since. What was her name? Oh yeah. Dani. Real pretty girl," Olivia looked at her with scared eyes, "I can see I'm not making anything better so I will just go see what is taking your food so long."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. You go do that. Hey, when is Amanda's lunch break?"

"In about forty-five minutes."

"Thanks."

Betty walked away, into the kitchen. Leaving a worried Olivia Benson.

**A.N- Thanks for the reviews.**

**I just want to say that...I love you guys so much.**

**Love, Mhbuttaz2000**


End file.
